Calling
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kuri lives on the edge of New York. After the border wars, things have swiftly turned to chaos. When she finds a sword embedded in the forest, Spider-Man urges her not to take it—not to join the fight. But she cannot help herself, and becomes immersed in a strange war. Featuring the SpiderVerse!
1. Chapter 1

"The border wars continue after some deliberation between the two presidents, but no agreements have been made—"

Kuri slapped a hand on the radio alarm clock in the shape of a yellow duck. "Mom! Why didn't you wake me! I'm late for school!"

Kuri ran down the hallway and skidded into the bathroom, frantically trying to fix my hair and brush my teeth at the same time. "Kuso! I'm gonna be so late!"

"I set your clock back an hour. You're fine, Kuri," said Mama lazily.

"Oh sheesh," Kuri glared at her. "You're so me-e-an, Mama."

"Kuri, could you do me a favor and go out in the back woods and get us some firewood?" Mama asked, stepping into Kuri's room. She was a gorgeous slender woman with long black hair in a bun and then cascading down her back. She smiled. "The weatherman says it's going to be very cold tonight."

"Hai!" Kuri replied. "It's going to be a great winter break, Mama! Everyone says so!"

Kuri tapped her shoes on the threshold and ran to the old shed. Kuri grabbed about twenty red ribbons to mark her path in the forest. It was very easy to get lost in Tama Forest outside New York. Few ventured in and returned intact, but Mama said that as owners and protectors of the forest, they had nothing to worry about.

Kuri walked into the forest and marked the first tree she passed with a red cloth. She kept walking, marking the trees. It had been awhile since she had begun walking, and she had gathered plenty of wood. Kuri was holding a month's worth of wood. It was time for her to get back into New York, and fast, as dark was approaching.

Kuri turned and started back. But…the marks were gone! Her red ribbon markers had vanished! Kuri kept walking as taught by Mama, but she couldn't find an opening in the trees. It was cold and she felt that she might remain lost.

Wait! The garden! Kuri could see it from here! It was at the center of the forest. Mama said that if she was ever lost, to go there and say the incantation with her key pendant.

Kuri ran as fast as she could, and she saw it. She had been there with Mama so many times. It was so comforting. Kuri stared up at it and got a shock. There was a boy there in some kind of red and blue suit, hanging by web from the tree.

Next to him in the ground was a sword, plunged there. There was decay around it, like the ground was fossilized.

Kuri reached out and touched it. It glowed and changed. There was a pulse. The sword became made of crystal, a bright, shining weapon.

Kuri reached out and touched it again. The boy—he must be SpiderMan!—jumped down. "Don't remove it. Not unless you are ready to fight. Priestess…removing that sword is a declaration of war."

"Priestess?" Kuri asked. "I'm not—ah, aren't you Spider-Man?"

There was that pulse again! It hit them both this time. Kuri fell back onto the ground. Something bright had appeared into her hands. It was warm and shone with such light, the little crystal.

Kuri put the crystal on her necklace and then reached up and took the hilt in her hands. Kuri felt heat come off the blade, and remembered SpiderMan's words. The wind pulled at her hair, and she shut her eyes, pulling with all her might. The sword came out and Kuri fell to the ground.

SpiderMan came over and helped her up. "Tell me...what did you do with the Shikon?"

"The what? Let go!" Kuri growled back. "It's really too bad for you. You caught me on a really bad day."

Kuri spun her hand. "I'll finish you in one blow."

He laughed. "I-I don't think you should—"

"THAT'S IT!" Kuri yelled, grabbing the sword. "HIKO!"

He responded in kind, deflecting Kuri's attack and attacking with his webs and pinning her into a web. "Where is the Shikon? And where is the Priestess!"

"Probably killed," Kuri responded. "The war killed everyone. Except a select few. Mama rescued me from the carnage. Apparently I was only a baby. And as for the jewel…I don't know anything about that."

Kuri smirked and stabbed him, digging in. He cried out and rolled off of her in pain. Kuri felt a flinch and shiver run through her. "P-Peter…"

"H-How do you know my name?" He questioned in anger. "Just who the hell are you?"

Kuri clutched her key. "Mama…"

There was a bright flash, and Kuri reappeared at home.

"Kuri!" Mama ran out and embraced me. "A-Are you okay? Your clothes are torn! Is that blood?"

Kuri looked up with tears in my eyes. "Mama…I was so scared! I was attacked by SpiderMan!"  
"SpiderMan?" Mama pulled away. "Ah…those woods are quite strange…we shall buy our firewood from now on. And you...you fought him off! I am proud. But the war…it has only just begun, Priestess…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He asked you about the shikon, didn't he," Mama said, taking something from her pocket. "You are fourteen today, Priestess. Today, at dawn, you become a _filia lunae. _A daughter of the moon, high priestess, and a protector."

Mama took out a sheathe and put the sword Kuri was holding inside. "You may have finished your battle, but the war is still to come. There are more like you out there. You must find them."

"Mama, I am ready."


	2. SpiderGwen

Kuri entered the bookshop.

She saw Peter, reading in the corner.

"What are you doing here?!" They chorused.

Kuri froze. "Did you hear that?"

"Don't be afraid of every little th—"

BAM! They were thrown from the building by a monster made of paper.

It outstretched its hand and paper covered Kuri and began to suffocate her.

Peter tried to cut her out of the prison, but the papers were binding her hands behind her back, preventing her from using her powers, and he couldn't break her free.

Another woman was bound in a similar way in the corner. She smirked. "Foul beast! I shall destroy you!"

In a flash, the monster was destroyed by a web from the woman's hand.

"You two alright?" She said. "I'm Gwen Stacy. Usually I wouldn't help out, but you're an old friend, Peter!"


	3. Miles

"What is this?" Peter demanded.

"It's a bus, Mr High and Mighty." Kuri replied, pulling him on board.

"Why are we riding a bus?" Gwen said. "There are plenty of other methods of transit."

Kuri rolled her eyes. "Yes. But he is on this one. I know it."

Standing on the bus, keeping a watchful eye, was a watchful-looking, intelligent, African American teenage boy.

The bus lurched, and children screamed.

"Can we get off the bus now?" Peter asked sarcastically.

Kuri only growled at him.

The bus entered another world, and the passengers were led off into a corner.

"Show yourself Chaos!" A man stood there.

More beast than man, Kuri recognized him as a monster. She moved to attack, when the boy from the bus stepped forward.

"Stop it!" Miles said.

"You can't give me anything. Only she can! You are useless to me!" The monster lurched forward with an attack.

The boy easily evaded, attacking with an electric shock.

Slowly the strange dimension began to fade.

"Who are you?" Gwen glared at the boy.

"I am Miles Morales, but I'm also Spider-Man."


	4. Masquerade

Gwen, Miles, and Kuri were dressed up to attend a masquerade ball.

They were searching for the next member of their team, whom Kuri had assured them would be at this party.

A lady spilled a drink onto Kuri's dress and she went to clean it up, but before she leaves, a handkerchief falls from her. Inuyasha saw it fall from her and picked it up.

Kuri looks around. "I can't find the bathroom," she said. "Gwen, Miles... Where did they go? I look like a princess, but... I'm alone. This is so boring."

"A beautiful priestess," a man said as he approached Kuri. "Let's dance."

"Peter!?" Kuri said. "You said you didn't want to come." They started to dance. "Oh, I've wanted to be with you," she said.

"Me too," said Peter.

But just then, Gwen called and Peter disappeared. Kuri thought to herself, _"Oooh...I wish I could stay with him..."_

Kuri was searching for her friends when she was attacked by one of the monsters that knocked her off the balcony.

Kuri stuck out her arm as she plummets to the ground. A clawed hand grabbed it, holding her. Kuri looked up. "Inuyasha!?"

Kuri then heard Gwen through her phone calling for her help. Peter began to lose his grip. Kuri used her pen, which then began to grow.

It shot up, and an umbrella opened out of it. Kuri fell, carrying Peter over the balcony. They slowly drifted to the ground.

"Today, you saved me," Peter said. "I thank you." He ran off into the moonlight.

"No..." said Kuri, fingering her star pendant. "It's always you who saves me."

Kuri began to fight the monster on the terrace.

Gwen and Miles were having trouble and couldn't defeat the monster.

Suddenly, a light appeared in Kuri's hands: "My body's growing warm. Like I feel with Peter..."

Peter appeared on the balcony ledge behind Kuri. "Priestess!" he says. "You must extinguish the darkness! You need a powerful light!"

Kuri lifted her sword. "TSUBASA!"

She leapt down off the terrace as the monster was defeated.

She fainted into Peter arms.

"You're just who I wanted to see..." Kuri said.

He placed a pillow beside a pillar on the balcony outside, and rested her against it. He leaned forward, and gently touched his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply.

_"Oh... This feeling... So familiar... Sometime... Somewhere... So soft and warm... It's happened before... Those sweet lips..."_, she thought.

"Get away from Kuri!" called Gwen. "Peter! What are you doing? Why do you always show up where we are?"

He stood up. "I don't know. But I will always be on the side of the Priestess."

Miles stepped forward. "Are you our enemy," he says, "or our friend?"

"Well," Peter said, "if we're both after the same thing... perhaps I'm your enemy." He looked at the two of them.


	5. Peni

"Be careful around Peter." Gwen said.

"That's right." Miles said. "We don't know who he really is."

_"Peter..."_ Kuri thinks as she walks. _"What's wrong with me... Every time I hear his name, my heart flutters. He's so familiar... It's like I knew him a long time ago..."_

Peni Parker was trying to get away from an alien bride that was attacking her.

Peter saw this and rushed to Kuri's house.

Kuri saw Peter. "Is this a dream? Spider-Man?"

Kuri runs, following the man in front of her. "Where are we going?" she wonders. "Peter... Where are you taking me?"

He takes her to Peni being attacked.

In a blast of red magic, Peni got in her big electronic super suit and destroyed the bride in a rush of exploding lights. She then fell to her knees and Kuri rushed to help her.

Peter looked at them and rushed into the night.

Kuri's sword began to glow and lengthened.

"The Aether Sword..."


	6. Spiderman

Kuri was now fully aware she was to defeat a great evil.

Peter had been sleeping now and was dreaming of a woman with long, flowing hair calling out: "The Aether Sword."

Peter's eyes popped open. He sat up in bed. "Who is that calling me in my dreams? Always whispering the same words... 'The Aether Sword.' And when I'm about to see her face... I wake up." He picked up a star-shaped watch on a chain. "Six o'clock." He envisioned the woman. "That long hair... Who is she?"

That morning, Kuri had been having bad dreams so had woken up early and left for school. She saw Gwen on the way and explained this to her when she meets Peter again.

"Gwen! Miles!" called Kuri.

"Hi, Kuri," said Gwen. "Great! You didn't oversleep today."

"Well, I've been having bad dreams lately." Kuri saw Peter walking down the street. "Hey, he was in my weird dream."

"That guy!" Kuri said. "Peter!"

"Hey," he called.

She made a face at him. "I don't need your help!"

"Who's this?" asked Miles.

"I don't know," Kuri said.. "Just some guy I always run into."

"Kuri," Miles said, "you're blushing." He smiled. "Do you like him?"

"No!"

"Wow," said Gwen, "he's wearing a uniform. That's an elite school. Are you sure you don't know him?"

"Well," said Kuri, "his name's Peter. I've bumped into him a few times. He's really annoying."

The girls then tapered off into a discussion of who was on the cover of the newspaper asking for the Aether Sword. This had become a huge news topic even on tv news.

Later that evening, the enemy attacked and had done something to the city to make everyone weak and was sucking their energy. Kuri, too had fallen prey to this, but guess who came along and helped her?

"Ohhh..." Kuri moaned. "I feel faint... This must be the work of the enemy." She dropped to her knees. "I have to save everyone... Ohhh... I don't think I can do it..." She collapsed on the ground, the Aether Sword flying out of her bag.

Peter came around the corner and saw her lying there. He lifted her up. "What's this... So warm... Flowing energy..."

A hand touched Kuri's face. "Hey! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and saw SpiderMan looking at her, concerned. "SpiderMan! Why are you here...!?" She thought to herself, "Could this be a dream?"

"I saw you here," he said. "I had to act fast."

"SpiderMan..." Kuri said. "You... Did you do this?"

"No!" he said. "That's not what I want. I'm just after the Aether Sword. But, I don't have any information about it. You must go after it. Attack, Chaos! I can't do anything now."

Kuri's eyes go wide. "He knows..." she thought. "That I'm Chaos...!" Her heart pounded. "But... Who is he!?"

"Only you can save everyone," SpiderMan said. He thought to himself, "I've seen her somewhere before... But I don't know where. The deep color of her eyes..."

"This is so confusing," Kuri said, "but I don't have time for that now!" She transformed into Chaos. She left to battle.

It is up to Chaos now to save everyone. None of the other soldiers were around to help her and only she can do it. Chaos was frantic with worry over what to do but SpiderMan was there to encourage her. This lead to one of the most sweetest scenes between them before their past love life together is remembered.

"Pull yourself together, Chaos!" SpiderMan held her close. "You can do it!"

The Aether Sword appeared, glowing in front of her. "What? Where did that come from?" she said.

Chaos held the sword. "That light... That power is flowing out of it." She looked at SpiderMan. "I don't know if I can do it." She turns forward. "Please... For everyone..." She held the glowing sword out. "So they can live! Please..." Bright light shines everywhere, as the sword's power shot out.

People lying on the street began to awaken. They moaned, and slowly stood up. Chaos falls back, unconscious and turned back to Kuri. "Kuri?" SpiderMan called as he caught her in his arms. "That crisis must have made her tired..."

"No..." Kuri mumbled.

"Using the power was too much for her," he said. He kisses her on the cheek. "You did well, Kuri."

He picks her up and carries her. His star-shaped watch fell from his suit and caught on Kuri skirt. The glass cracks.

"Ohhh... I'm so relieved... These warm hands... That spirit... I know these hands from long ago.", Kuri thought.

Kuri opened her eyes. She sat up in a bed, in a room with a large window looking out on the city. "Where am I?" She looked out the window. "It's like in my dream... The one I always have... Someone calling to me..." She pictured the person with short brown hair. "That man's voice... Who is it...?"

She lifted the bedcovers and saw a star-shaped watch with cracked glass. She picked it up. "A moon-phase pocket watch... It's broken... Who's is it? Maybe...his...?" She hugged her shoulders. "I transformed in front of SpiderMan... What if he's an enemy... But he always saves me. Why? I want to know. Why does he always save me?"

The door to the room opened. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.


	7. Spiderbite

"Peter? Why... why is he here!?" Kuri thinks to herself. She asks him, "Where am I?"

"This is my apartment," Peter says.

She looks around the room. "Peter's apartment...?" she thinks. "I'm in this guy's apartment..."

"Do you remember?" he asks.

Kuri's eyes widen. She looks on the couch. Peter's outfit, the red and blue uniform...

"After you used that power," Peter says, "you fell down, asleep."

"I remember..." Kuri thinks. "That low voice..." She looks at him. "That mask..." She stands up and walks over to the couch. She picked up the mask. "But... I didn't notice..." She goes to him. "The deep color of his eyes..." She placed her hand on his chest. "Spiderman...?"

"Why?" she asks.

"To get my memory back," he says, "I have to get the Infinity Crystal."

"Your memory?"

"I got my powers a few years ago." Peter said. "But I can't remember anything else. Not anything from my past. But...I did remember you, Kuri, I mean, Chaos."

"I have these dreams where you were calling to me, telling me the secret to my memory was the Infinity Stone." Peter looked up. He looks at Kuri. "What about you? You're looking for it too, right?" he says. "Why?"

"Well... I'm..." She scratches her head. "I don't really know why. But I remember I must find and protect it."

"I see."

_"So that's his reason," _Kuri thinks.

Their eyes meet. Peter puts his hand on her shoulder. " Kuri's heart jumps. "Here's your bag," he says, holding up her bookbag. She takes it and he leaves the room.

She lifts the star-shaped watch from her skirt. "He brought this for me... A broken pocket watch."

Peter stands by a dresser. "Night has fallen already." He holds the handkerchief Kuri dropped at the masked ball. He kisses it gently, as Kuri, at the same time, kisses the watch.

Kuri headed home, and in a swarm of black and white, a man landed in front of her in noir style.

"I am Peter Noir." She said. "I have the Infinity Stone, and I am the one you have sworn to protect, Chaos."

Kuri was full of both hope and despair.


	8. Oath Sworn

Peter Noir is shown to have a star mark on his forehead and Gwen says

"He really is the one we came to protect."

Xxx

"Maiden," the man calls.

Kuri turns, and sees him being swept away. The man screams in pain. Kuri then also screams his name, with tears pouring like rivers from her eyes, "Peter!"

Xxx

"No!" Kuri sits up. In bed. She looks around. "A dream...?"

She goes over to the window and stretches. "After meeting the leader, I've been having that dream... 'Maiden...' he calls. To me?"

Xxx

A woman called Mio was attacking the warriors.

"Go to the tower!" Peter Noir said.

Kuri had a bad feeling.

Kuri holds her hands to her mouth. "I feel something bad is going to happen," she thinks to herself. "Peter!? I wonder if he's all right. He's not hurt, is he? Peter..."

xxx

Peter sits up in bed. "That dream..." he says. "Someone calling to me...? My head hurts... What's going on!?"

He looks out the window. "A blackout!? What's over there? A single light..." All he see is one single bright light in the dark city. He gets up and took out his mask. He feelKuri is in danger.

Kuri is now battling Mio and has used her swords power to restore power to the city. But then Mio blasts her and she falls off of the Tower.

"Oh no!" she cries. "I'm falling!"

She lands in the arms of SpiderMan. He winks at her. "SpiderMan! I don't believe it... You saved me again!" She hugs her arms around him and tells him, "There's danger! The enemy is beating us! We can't run away from here." Then she reaches up and kisses him, and flies back up to the top of the tower.

SpiderMan holds his hand over his mouth as he watches her leave. "Chaos...! You're strong today. Every time we meet, I see a different side of you. Were you a different person before? What kind of girl are you!? Who are you, really!?"

Chaos runs back to the others, whose powers are all being sucked up by Mio.

Chaos' eyes widen. "Get out of here!" she calls to the others. "Hurry!" She thinks to herself, "He's going to attack with his stored energy!? I have to get SpiderMan Noir, our leader to a safe place. I have to protect her!" She points the sword at the girls, and a sphere of light encircles them, carrying them away.

"Chaos!?" SpiderMan Noir calls. "Chaos! Damn!"

A large mass of energy gathers around Mio. She is going to attack Chaos,

SpiderMan Noir yells to the others, "Protect Chaos! Hurry!"

The energy blasts toward Chaos.

"I have to save her," SpiderMan says. "This time, I'll do it!" Remembering instantly, that he could not save her once before, a very long time ago. The memory stirs him into action, with no thought for his own safety. All he sees is Kurai and that he loves her, and she is in danger.

He jumps up and dashes in front of her. The blast strikes, piercing him through the chest and ripping his suit so he his face is revealed

Kuri yells in shock as Peter falls to the ground. "Peter!?"

Peter sees a girl hazily through his eyes. "Someone's calling to me..." he thinks. "That long hair... In my dream, always calling me... Is it you? Chaos?"

"Peter!" Kuri cries. "Stay with me! Open your eyes!"

"Such a sad face," he thinks. "Why is she crying?" He sees an image in his mind. "This has happened before..."

"Peter!" the girl cries. "Peter!"

"Peter..." he thinks. "That's my name... I remember. I was born here as a human. To meet with you..."

He reaches up. "Celestial Maiden..." he cried out, before his body goes limp.

"No!" Kurai says. "Noooo!" she screams. A silvery black light, like space, glows around the two.

"Chaos!?" the other girls call.

A star appeared on Chaos' skin The others gasp. "The mark...! Celestial Maiden!?"


	9. To Infinity

The mark on Peter Noir's forehead disappears, replaced with her ordinary helmet.

Kurai holds Peter's head. She is now sitting in a flowing gold and black dress. She takes out her moon watch. "Peter's broken pocket watch..." she thinks as tears stream from her eyes. "It's starting to go in the opposite direction. Time's going backwards... I feel the memory of the past. It's so sad..."

"I remember," Miles Morales says. "About us... We're Kaguya's four guardian soldiers...! Born to protect the Celestial Maiden, and protect this planet. So, she's our REAL Celestial Maiden."

The four girls, and Maka, watch Kurai and Peter, who float over the Tower.

"I remember," Kurai thinks. "Peter... I love you, Peter...

"My memory is coming back quickly. I'm drawn into your deep green eyes. Your planet. The star that hides hopes and dreams. Back then, I loved to watch that planet from the moon. I watched you when you found the Omnitrix. I used to come down, as a child, and help you. But, we couldn't meet like that. Why? Lunarians and Humans couldn't be together... We weren't supposed to love one another... But, it was too late."

Xxx

"Destroy the Moon!" Makajyu calls. "Bring me the Omni Crystal!" He turns. "Peter! Have you betrayed the Earth!? This is all for our prosperity!"

"Stop!" Peter calls. "You must stop! This is a useless fight! You aren't even from our planet! Kaguya and her people are peaceful!"

A man and woman ran from Makajyu's call. The woman raises her sword above her head. She brings it down. Kaguya screams as the blade cuts through Peter.

"Noooo! Peter!"

xxx

"Answer me!" Kurai pleads. "Open your eyes!" Tears streak down her face.

"I remember," she thinks. "You died for me...and I revived you back then...using that forbidden power; the Omni Crystal...but then my world died...and I lost everything...so I followed you here..."

"Peter!" she cries. "I can't do anything... I love you. You're the only one..."

A tear falls from her cheek into the air. A bright light glows from it. It slowly gets bigger and brighter as power streams out of it.

"What the-!?" Maka says

"It's so bright!" Peter Noir calls. "I can't see anything!"

A man looks out his house window, and sees the dazzling light in the sky. "What's going on? Where's that coming from? It's night!"

Jyu watches. "That light...!?"

As the tear falls through the air, it transforms into a bright crystal.

"I see it!" Peni calls. "The light...! Kurai-chan's tear crystallized! It's glowing!?"

"I don't believe it..." Miles Morales says. "The Omni Crystal..."

"Damn!" Maka says. "I can't sustain this barrier anymore!" She transports back to the Makajyu.

"Look!" Gwen Stacey calls. "The Omni Crystal!"

As the crystal falls, the light comes out of it. The crystal lands in Kurai hands. The light moves into the body of Peter.

Then Jyu's voice shouts to Maka to steal the crystal and the Celestial Maiden but instead, Peter gets stolen away.

Xxx

Kurai sits in the Crown Karaoke, in her flowing gold and black dress, crying. Her head is buried in a soft pillow, rested on a table. The others watch her, concerned.

"Chaos..." Peter Noir says as he approaches her. "I mean, Princess Kaguya, Celestial Maiden. Do you remember?" Kurai looks up at Peter, who now wears a normal helmet. "Do you remember that I'm Peter Noir? That I'm the real leader of the four soldiers of your royal guard... do you remember about our world on the moon?"

"I remember," Kurai says. She thinks to herself, "Peter...before I failed you...when we were happy...the Moon watched over the Earth, like an honor guard. I was glad to aid the human hero I had found...and then the Makajyu came, and stole the heart of SpiderMan, the Omni Crystal. Without it, Peter lost his ability to fight and his memory. It now activates with its own will, and I fight alone as well...I was happy when we started fighting together, but I realize now that the Crystal must have called him to war, just as it did me...oh Peter, what have I done to you?"

"Peter," Peni says. "You saved him then...at the cost of our whole world."

"You destroyed the entire world on the moon, just for his sake." Gwen Stacey said.

Kurai looked up in shock.

xxx

Maka hovered over Peter's dead body. She poured her magic into his form, but event that was not enough to call his soul back from within the Galaxy Cordon.

She ran a hand over his cheek. "Come back to me my beloved Peter."

His green eyes open. But they did not sparkle with mischief as they once did. They were cold, and lifeless, and dead.

Peter's body was alive, but his soul was gone. Maka did not care. He belonged to her now.

Xxx

Kurai was running, and she entered the Devil's Tree, the Makajyu.

She saw Peter lying on a marble slab and ran to him, crying.

He opened his eyes, sat up, and—his face began to melt off.

Maka laughed behind her.

Kurai woke screaming.

xxx

Peter Noir met with the others.

"I admit that I was hoping I could spare her longer by pretending to be the Celestial Maiden." Peter Noir said. "But that's all over now."

They went into Kurai's house, where she looked like she was preparing for war.

"I will save Peter." Kurai said. "I will defeat Maka and Jyu and all their minions. I promise."

Peter Noir smiled. "First we have to go home. Back to our world—the Moon—to regain our memories."


	10. Moon

Kurai, and the soldiers are now making plans to go to the moon. Kurai is wearing the Infinity Stone as a pendant on a necklace around her neck. She appears to have matured, aged, and grown up. Her father, here on earth, comments that sometimes, Kurai seems like a different person. Somehow older. Finally, everyone gathers to go to the moon.

Everyone is gathered at the Crown Karaoke. "Are you all ready?" asks Peter Noir. The girls nod. "Then let's go to the park."

"The park?"

"That's the place..." Kurai thinks. "Where I traded Peter for this watch. I always met him accidentally. He was so stubborn, and we always fought, but... With him I was so happy. I wish I could meet him once more..."

"Kurai?" says Gwen.

Kurai buries her face in her hands. "I have to save him!" she thinks. "What can I do now...? Peter!"

The soldiers transform. Peter Noir says some chant in a strange language, and all are transported to the Moon, and land in what Peter Noir calls: the Sea of Tranquility.

Kurai looks up at the black sky. "The darkness is like velvet..." she thinks. "So quiet." She looks ahead. "The faded ruins... Crumbled... This is the moon." They approach the ruins. "The Capital of Moon," she thinks. "Where our kingdom was..."

"Those broken pillars," Miles says. "Is this where the shrine was?"

"Yes," says Peni. "The Moon Castle. And here is where the queen used to pray." The walk further along. "Here is the center of the Moon Castle. That is the tower of prayer, the Crystal Tower." A spire rises high above them, its top crumbled like the rest of the area.

Kurai looks at the ground in front of the tower. The hilt of a sword sticks out of the ground, its blade buried in the rock floor. "What's that?" she says.

All the soldiers try as hard to pull the stone sword out.

Peter Noir grasps the hilt and pulls. The sword slowly slides out of the ground. Peter Noir holds it up, a look of shock on his face. "A stone sword!?"

A small figure rises from the ground where the sword was stuck. She wears a smooth white dress with wings extending from the back. Her hair looks like Kurai's, with two ponytails extending from balls, that reach her feet.

"That is the holy blade, to protect the princess of legend," she says. "Peter Noir, Spider-Gwen, Miles, Peni. You are the others. I called to you on Earth, as an incarnation of the moon goddess. Peter Noir, you have done well in getting everyone here. I am the old ruler of the Moon, the Queen."

Kurai's eyes widen. "Mother...!?" she thinks. "From my previous life... My mother?" She kneels in front of the woman, who still only comes up to Kurai's chest.

"You're so pretty, Kaguya," the queen says. "I can see your figure. My body was destroyed, but when the Moon Castle's main computer wouldn't start, I started the sub-computer and left my spirit with it. My image is being generated by the computer. I had Peter Noir emerge from his cold sleep. I contacted her and had her watch over you. I've been waiting for this time to come. But now everything is in ruins. Do you remember?"

Kurai thinks of the past as she listens to her Mother.

"When the Moon Castle was beautiful," the queen says. "The winds blowing inside the dome... But, Princess Kaguya, you longed for the real wind of nature. You often went to Earth. And then, you found love."

Xxx

Peni grabs Princess Kaguya's hair. "Princess!"

"Did you sneak off to Earth again!?" Gwen asked

"You're the heir to the throne of the Moon," Miles says, holding a stack of books. "You must study!"

Xxx

"Yes..." Kurai thinks. "I wanted to be with him. They were all watching me because I went to Earth so often."

"We were born on the moon," says Queen. "Our lives were long. The holy stone, the Infinity Stone, was handed down through generations. We removed the negative influences on Earth. We watched to make sure it evolved in a positive direction. One year... The sun's activity was too much. That abnormal sun created a terrible creature. It crept to Earth before we noticed it. It tried to take over Earth for itself. That creature... It was your enemy, a demon named Makajyu.

The others stare in silence.

"I watched the huge power carried in the Infinity Stone," she continues. "That was how we lived long lives. The creature wanted the power. It took advantage of the humans. It manipulated people. Then it came to the moon. Only the young hero of Earth, SpiderMan, tried to stop it. He was too late. He lost everything defending you. You were so overcome with sorrow... You destroyed everything as a result.."

Kurai's eyes water. "Do you remember? What happened..." The queen continues. "At last, I sealed it away. But, the Moon Castle had completely crumbled. Then the Earth was destroyed. Again we followed Earth's evolution from the beginning. That is the story of the past. But, the demon has been revived again. Now it is hidden somewhere on Earth. You must search for it. When I lost you back then, it was such a shock. I was confused, overcome with grief. With my weak spirit, I made the seal. That used the full power of the Infinity Stone. The seal became defective. I can't let that happen all over again. It's up to you! Use the true power of the stone. Seal the demon away, princess! Only you can do it!"

"The true power of the Infinity Stone?" Kurai thinks.

"Queen!" calls Peter Noir. "There's something strange about the stone! Its contents went into the body of SpiderMan. After that, it lost its light."

"It contents went into his body!?" she says. "That's... Maybe... You need to save him, Princess Kaguya. Use your will. I know you're worried about him, but it's all right. He's alive. Don't worry."

Kurai sadly says ok.

"Princess Kaguya, remember. It all depends on you. You have strong faith, and deep love. Without that, the demon will triumph. Princess, as the warrior, you were proud and self-confident. You were born a girl on Earth, and the real answers are there. I must go now. SpiderGwen, Miles, Peni, Peter Noir. Please, work together to protect the Princess. I'm already out of power. I can't speak any more. Kaguya, be happy."

The Queen disappears with Kurai reaching out for calling after with tears in her eyes.

Kurai drops the crystal to the ground. Tears stream from her eyes. Peter Noir kneels behind her, and rests his hand on Kurai's shoulder.

"The power of the Infinity Stone..." Kurai thinks. "It all depends on me."

The soldiers then form a circle and transport back to the earth.

The girls are encircled by light and rise up into space. Kurai looks down as they float down over New York. "This isn't like the moon..." she thinks. "The lively sounds. The shining sea. The fresh wind. I dreamed of this planet. I watched over it."

xxx

Maka leans over Peter's body, her hand caressing his face.

"His body's spirit was destroyed..." she remarks about Ben.

Maka then looked at Peter: "SpiderMan," she says, approaching him. He stares ahead blankly. "Now you are my puppet. Go above ground. Eliminate the princess. Bring me the Infinity Stone."


	11. Imposter

Peter has come the city now. He bumps into Kurai and she looks as he walks by and sees that he looks just like Peter. Later, she finds him at the Crown Game Center and sees that he is Peter Parker. She begins to see him every day after school at the center.

Before this, the others had a meeting over the Holy Sword that Peter Nori now possesses. It has just broken a piece of diamond and Peni says:

"As you see," says Peni, "it broke the hardest substance into pieces. That sword isn't made of any ordinary stone. Since we brought it from the shrine on the moon, I've been examining it with Gwen. Neither of us has seen anything like it. It has many special parts. I think it has some ability to build up power. It's stone part is extremely venomous. After Kurai- ...the princess committed suicide in her previous life, we were bathed in light. That's all I remember."

"It carried a special poison... The Moon Castle was on the Sea of Serenity. Once it was beautiful crystal palace. Our Moon Kingdom... Back then, the moon wasn't a desolate, dark star. It shined brightly. But the enemy turned it into a star of death."

They stop talking. They see Kurai laying on a couch, asleep. "Talking about this must be hard for Kurai," Myles says. "Because of Peter. And she saw her mom, the Queen, on the moon. Her spirit is tired." They carry her into another room and tuck her into a bed.

"We must learn how to seal away the evil enemy," says Gwen. "We can use the holy blade of legend to defend the princess. We must locate the headquarters of the enemy. But there is a grave curse of this sword. I wonder how we can use it. How can we defeat the enemy and seal it away?"

Xxx

The soldiers came across the Crown Karaoke. They heard singing going on.

"There she is." Gwen pointed.

"She's with someone." Peni observed.

"Isn't that Peter?" Myles said. "But somehow...not."

Peter Noir shivered. "I get a bad feeling. We have to keep Kurai away from that man."

xxx

Gwen approached Peter. "What have you been doing Peter?! Why are you bothering Kurai? How are you alive?"

Peter turned slowly and smiled; a dark, evil smile. His eyes were dark black and hypnotized Gwen.

Wordlessly, she led him to the control room in the Karaoke Crown. Peter set up a trap.

"Call your princess." Peter snarled.

Gwen obediently called Kurai, and she went to the Command center to help her friend, only to be attacked by Peter.

"Peter?!" Kurai said. "You hypnotized Kai? You're trying to steal the Infinity Stone?!"

She finally snapped, furious, and hit him hard with her power. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Peter Noir defended by attacking him.

"What are you doing?" Peter says. "Get off me!" He throws Kurai against the wall. She hits it hard and falls to the ground.

"Chaos!?" Spider Gwen rushes over to her. She kneels beside Chaos. "Chaos!?" She doesn't respond. "No..." Spider Gwen sees blood on the floor beneath the princess. "No! Kurai!"

The crystal begins to glow in Peter's hand. "The Infinity Stone!?"

The light pours into Kurai and heals her. He looks relieved.

"I won't allow this. You impostor! I see what you really are. I will SAVE YOU" The Infinity Stone's light flows at Peter, surrounding him. Maka appears in the light behind him.

"Peter," Maka says. "You have done well. Now that I have the Infinity Stone, I don't have any business with you girls. This place will be your tomb!" She looks at Chaos.

"Chaos... We meet again. You're still a weak, childish young girl. I am Maka. Celestial Maiden, have you always wanted to kill Peter?"

"Peter!?" Kurai thinks shocked. "It can't be... Can it!? Can it really be... Peter!?"


	12. Death

Peter!?" she calls out. "He's alive!? Peter!?"

"Is it you?" she thinks. "Those cold eyes... Doesn't he recognize me!? Could he be under control!? Has he become a tool of the Darkness? ... Has he become a tool of this Maka? He came... to steal the Infinity Stone from me!?"

"No!" she shouts. "Look at me! Peter! Peter!?"

"Princess," says Maka, "your prince doesn't exist anymore. I just put the power of the Infinity Stone into the dead prince's body. And with the power from Prince Peter, we will resurrect me completely. He has been blessed with the power. He is the Darkness' finest soldier!"

"Dead body!?" Kurai thinks. "Dead!? Impossible. It's impossible!"

Peter and Maka blow up the ceiling of the arcade and form a warp hole. The Maka and Peter are pulled into the black warp. "No matter where it is," she says, "the fight will be the same." A part of her hair whips out and wraps around Kurai's neck.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Maka says. "Now tell me! The secret of the Infinity Stone! It was passed down to the Moon Capital... The legendary Infinity Stone."

She tightens her grasp on Kurai. "Where is the infinite power!? Give me the power, for eternal youth, and unequaled strength!"

Kurai moans. "Priestess!" Myles calls.

"I had been waiting, since ancient times," Maka says. "One day I saw an extraordinary meteor shower at dawn. In that disastrous year... A gigantic lump appeared on the sun, from an evil black spot. It shot off and came down with the meteor shower. It was born on Earth. I awakened then."

"I awakened as the goddess Maka. Ever since then, I've been waiting..."

"Let the princess go!" Myles says. "Maka... Maka... I remember... You...! You manipulated the people of Earth. Agitated them. You came to attack the capital on the moon. You did it all so recklessly. You sold your soul to the devil of the Darkness. I remember it clearly... And then, what you did... To the princess, and Prince Peter..."

Kaguya screams as the blade cuts through Peter.

Myles grabs her sword and swings it at Maka, slicing through her chest. "And you've been reincarnated in this age..."

"That annoying Queen banished me to the bottom of the earth," says Maka.

"You don't have to become a demon!" Myles says.

"But, I will become supreme in this universe. Then, we can rule again! Ha ha! We have the Infinity Stone and the princess now. We need wait no longer for the revival of the growing leader. I, Maka, will rule all. I'll be the true queen, with my new companion, Prince Peter!"

"No..." Kurai cries. The hair holds tight around her neck. "No! Peter!"

Peni and Peter Noir try to cut the hair strangling Kurai. They both try to lift the heavy sword. They fail. Then try again and cut the hair but Kurai is still entangles.

"The moon!" calls Myles. "Our capital." She raises the sword high. "With the strength of my old life!"

"Peter!" Kurai cries. "Peter! I'll win you back!"

The crystal begins to glow in his hand.

Myles clutches the sword and charges.

The sword pierces Maka through the stomach and begins to glow. She screams as blood flows out of her wound.

"The sword!?" Myles thinks. "That light..." "I finally had you..." thinks Maka. "Prince Peter..."

Maka remembers being young, and watching from afar as Peter and Kaguya embrace.

"I've always been watching you." Her face contorts, her body begins to disintegrate. "Always." Maka's tiara drops to the floor.

Myles stares at the glowing sword. She reads the words on the sword. "'When the sword glows... the princess will be the queen. The spirit of the Infinity Stone will appear. It will become complete. It will become great. The power of the Moon Capital will awaken. Give a prayer at the Prayer Tower. Pray that the Moon Capital will have peace again...'" Myles collapses, and Peter rushes and grabs him and enters the black portal with her and the sword. Kurai is also taken into the portal hole. Just as the others chase after to save Kurai and Myles, the portal closes.

The soldiers learn that Kurai, Peter, and Myles have been transported to the Arctic. They also transport there. All find a castle. Kurai has followed Peter all the way there.

Torches light the walls of the castle. "Where is this...? Dark... And so cold..." Kurai thinks.

"So you followed all this way."

Kurai looks up and sees Peter standing over her.

Myles lies unconscious on the floor beside him, next to the sword.

He slowly walks toward Kurai.

"Peter..." she says. "Peter... It's me. Kaguya."

He holds up the Infinity Stone. Its light glows on his face, shining on his white eyes. The crystal fades away. He touches his hands to her face. He leans his head close to hers. He grabs Kurai by the neck and lifts her in the air. Kurai screams. He glares at her, his eyes black. He holds up the crystal.

"Tell me! If this is the Infinity Stone, why does it give out no power? Besides this tiny piece and that sword, is there another Infinity Stone with more power!?"

"No-..." says Kurai, as his grip tightens around her neck.

"What is this great power of the Priestess!? Is it power carried by another Infinity Stone!? Where is that!?"

"This can't be..." thinks Kurai. "This person, doing this..."

She reaches for the crystal in his hand. As she touches it, a blinding light flashes from it, knocking her back onto the floor.

Now Gwen, Peni, and Peter Noir appear. "Kurai! Swarm Queen!", they yell.

A dark, gaseous entity appears from all around him. "Carrier of the blood of the Moon Capital," it says. "So you've come this far, to this closed empire of the Darkness. You have killed my beloved. I am Makaijyu, and poor Maka is healing inside my body. I am the Jyu part of her. Maka and I are one."

The girls step back. "Is this Maka and Jyu's true form? Makaijyu? Our ultimate enemy!?"

Peter thrusts his arm forward, and the girls are blown against the wall. Battle Angel appears before them, and blocks his attack.

"Kurai-chan!" Battle Angel says. "His being this strong is due to the power of the Infinity Stone taken in by his body."

Myles sits up, holding the sword.

"Listen carefully," says Peni. "What is written on the sword is the method for the seal. To seal away that demon, Makaijyu, the complete form of the Infinity Stone is necessary. Using the power of Kurai-chan's spirit, take the contents of the Infinity Stone absorbed into him before, and return it to inside the crystal! That will be the complete form. Then, using that as a switch, open the power! You must seal away Makaijyu and vanquish it! That time has come, Makaijyu!"

"Power, you say?" says Makaijyu. "The infinite power of the Infinity Stone? Where is it!? The source of the power! Give it to me!"

"It is the power to bury you, Makaijyu!" says Peni.

"Thoughtless, weak, know-nothing priestess. Are you the one who can seal me away? Heh heh... Your corpse will lie eternally in the Darkness."

Julie as she draws her arms together to attack.

"Battle Angel!" yells Kurai.

The attack is drawn into the darkness.

"Heh heh..." says Makaijyu. "More, more energy!"

"It didn't work!?" says Gwen. "That's...!?"

"What can we do!" says Peter Noir. "We don't have a chance like this. How can we even attack Peter...!"

"He's being reborn now as another personality!" says Myles. "He's the same as Makaijyu! We have to get him back!"

He brings his arms together over her head and power pools in his fingertips.

"Swarm Queen, no!" calls Kurai.

The attack shoots at Peter.

He raises his hand and the attack dissipates. Myles is knocked back onto the floor.

"Swarm Queen!" calls Kurai. She holds up her sword. Power blasts at Peter, surrounding him.

He grips the crystal before his black eyes. "It's useless," he says. "You cannot beat me."

"Whatever I do," thinks Kurai, "he won't return to his old self!? I have to defeat Makaijyu. But to do that, I have to take out the power of the Infinity Stone from inside him..."

"It seems the power was absorbed by the dead prince's body," said Makaijyu, "but he never awakened. It's futile. The prince was resurrected with my power!"

"Is he a different person now!? Can I do nothing but defeat him!? Kill him...?" She starts to cry. "No... No!" As she holds her head, supersonic waves form from her two balls of hair. The waves shake Peter as he holds the crystal. A ball of light emerges from his body, and floats into the crystal.

"Peter and the Infinity Stone," says Peter Noir, "are reflecting the chaos in Kurai-chan's heart, and resonating...!"

"Kurai-chan's heart..." says Peni, "is controlling the power of the Infinity Stone?"

Kurai looks at Peter. He stares back at her, his hands glowing. Power blasts at her and the others, knocking them back.

"Queen..." thinks Kurai. "Tell me... I can't do it..."

_"There is no one but you who can do it!"_ said the queen. _"Please, take pride and self-confidence in being the princess and the soldier of justice, Chaos."_

Kurai stands up. "I can't stand to see him like this...Is there nothing I can do but this?" She picks up the sword. "Is this... our destiny having been reborn?" She lunges at Peter. She swings the sword across his chest. Blood sprays as he reaches his hand out. He holds her head close to his. He looks at her with white eyes. They close their eyes, and kiss deeply.

"Peter..."

Kurai holds out the sword, and plunges it into her own chest.

"Peter... I love you. You are the first and only one I've fallen in love with. Even if we are reborn, I will surely meet you again. We will surely fall in love again."

The others look on in horror at Kurai, as she falls past Peter.

"Peter... We will cross time, and be reborn... And next time... We will be happy... Peter..."

"Priestess!" calls Myles. "Oh no..." Her eyes water. "We were not reborn to live this moment again...! Is this our unavoidable destiny?"

Kurai and Peter collapse on the ground. The sword hits the floor with a clang.

"Noooo!" shouts Myles. "Are we only repeating our former lives?"


	13. Rebirth

The crystal floats in the air, and joins with the light from Peter.

"The Infinity Stone..." says Ahiru. "It's returning to its complete form!?"

It shines brightly. A chamber of crystal appears around the two bodies, sealing them inside.

Then darkness grows. It is Makaijyu. It embraces the crystal and swallows Kurai and Peter inside.

As Makaiju grows, the soldiers realize there is only one way try and help to defeat Makaiju - by sacrificing their lives. By doing so, they will unleash the ultimate power of all their planets. They all pray to the Princess to wake up, to be alive, and to save them all. They combine their powers with their pens. There is a blast. And four soldiers lie dead on the ground.

**Moon, in the distant past**

Kaguya sneaks around a pillar.

"Found you! Princess!" says Miles. "Going to see the prince again? I know you're infatuated, but approaching him... it's dangerous!"

"It is not infatuation!" says Kaguya. "Miles... Being that you've never truly fallen in love..." She sticks out her tongue. "You don't know my feelings!"

She runs off.

"Princess!" says Miles. "Oh... I have too..."

**On the Past Earth now..**

Miles grabs Kaguya.

"Princess! Did you come here again!? Come on, we're going home."

Miles sighs.

Gwen shakes her head.

"I'm worried," she says. "That watching over Earth, protecting the Infinity Stone, and one day becoming queen... Even though she's in love, she may get hurt."

Xxx

Princess Kaguya is now thinking with Peter beside her:

"Feeling the wind blow here, looking at the sea like this... It gives me peace of mind."

Peter turns to her. "When you look from the moon, what does this planet look like?"

"It looks like a blue crystal ball," says Kaguya.

They kiss under the moonlight.

"Peter... So warm... When I'm with you, my spirit instantly becomes clear... I fill with strength... I want to be with you always... Like this for eternity..."

They look out and see darkness in the distance.

"Those..." says Kaguya. "What are those black clouds?"

"I don't know," says Peter. "For some time there has been darkness over there, and clusters of huge monoliths have appeared. And they gradually spread over the planet..."

**At the End of the Past**

Cosmos' army attacks the palace.

Peter stands in front of Kaguya, his sword drawn.

"Stop!" he says. "You must not have such strife and hatred!"

As Maka raises her sword, a black cloud of energy forms behind her.

Kaguya screams as the blade cuts through Peter.

"Peter!"

She picks up the sword, and plunges it into her own chest.

Her four soldiers gasp.

"Princess!"

The Queen sees the tragedy:

"I had a feeling this love would end in sorrow. Love should not bind partners from the different planets, Earth and the moon..."

The Queen sees the princess, her four soldiers, and Peter lying on the ground, lifeless.

Tears fall from her eyes.

"I'll confine that demon... And along with this moon, seal everything... I will entrust you to the future!"

Princess Kaguya was thinking as death takes over:

"Peter... Next time, we will be reborn on the same planet, and we will be happy. Infinity Stone entrusted to me... Please, search for us together... Embrace me softly... Protect us, and next time, make us happy..."

**Present day**

Kurai opens her eyes. Darkness surrounds her.

"Where is this...? It's dark, and cold... Such darkness. Am I alive...? Am I dreaming?"

A shining crystal appears in front of her. "The Infinity Stone..."

She sees a body next to her. "Peter?" She touches her chest.

"I... The wound from piercing my chest is..."

She pulls out Peter's watch, chipped and cracked.

"I put it against my chest... Peter's watch... It's in pieces... Did it take the sword for me!?"

A tear streaks down her cheek. "It's not a dream... Was I the only one brought back to life? This is..." The tear runs off her face and lands on the glowing crystal.

The crystal spreads open like a flower, shining brightly.

She then hears voices of hatred and spite, anger coming from the people of earth. She realizes she is INSIDE Makaiju.

"Have you awakened!? Carrier of the blood of the Moon! What is this power of life, impudent one! Heh heh... But you are now in my hands, and I will crush you!" Makaiju yells.

"No!" thinks Kurai. "I have to get out of here!" She holds the glowing crystal.

"Ohh!? The insides of my body are hot! What are you doing!"

She appears outside on the rocky ground. "I made it out!?" she thinks. "We were enveloped in the Infinity Stone!?"

Kurai holds Peter's hand in hers.

"His hand..." she says. "Your hand... It's getting warmer!? Peter?"

He slowly opens his eyes. "Chaos?"

Her eyes water. "Peter...! It's a miracle...!"

He holds his hands in front of his black eyes.

"I can't see... anything..." he says.

"Peter!?" she cries. "It can't be...! Your eyes!?"

The cloud of darkness approaches behind Kurai. She turns around. "Makaiju!?"

She holds the crystal up, and blinding light blasts at the darkness.

"Such strong power!" it says. "Much, much greater power than the mass I took in! Give it to me! That Infinity Stone! That power!"

"It's getting bigger and bigger," thinks Kurai. "Why!? Can't I seal this thing away with the Infinity Stone!? Is there still not enough power!?"

"Kurai-chan!" calls Ahiru.

"Hold yourself together, Chaos!" says Elena.

"Ahiru! Everyone, where are you!? I don't have the allies who are always with me to encourage me! I came to fight together, but... Where!? Where are you!? Not... In this thing...!?"

Kurai blasts more power into the darkness.

"Chaos!?" calls Peter.

"It's no use," she thinks. "I can't make the seal. By myself I don't have the strength!"

"I feel it," thinks Peter. "Chaos... Your pain... I will feel it too, to take it off you..."

She turns and looks at him.

"Bring out your usual cheer!" he says. "Don't cry! Have confidence in yourself. Your allies must be thinking that as well. It's all right. If they're your allies, surely they are watching you somewhere."

He holds her face. "Use all your strength. If your strength isn't enough, I will give my strength to you. In place of your allies, I will help you. I'll always be by your side, Kaguya."

"Peter..." She touches her hand to his.

"He always gives me his strength," she thinks. "I, and the Infinity Stone... I can't believe it... We're filling with courage, and strength... Rapidly... Becoming strong..."

"Ohh!" says Makaiju. "So you can manipulate at will the power of the Infinity Stone! This one little girl! The power of the Infinity Crystal! I will not let you confine me! I will smash you to pieces! I will crush you!"

"No, Makaiju!" Kurai grabs her sword. The sword lengthens into a spear, the crystal floating over it. "You are the one who will be dust of darkness!"

Peter looks up at the sky. "I can see the moon..." he thinks. "Shining with white!"

Kurai holds up the crescent rod as the crystal glows. The full moon shines down on her.

"I, Chaos and Princess Kaguya, now with the strength of the moon, I will seal you away!"


	14. Finale

The shining flower-shaped Infinity Stone locks on to the crystal spear. Power blasts forth. The cloud of darkness continues approaching.

"Cosmos is unaffected!?" cries Kurai.

"Chaos!" calls Peter. "Don't hesitate! Pray! Use all your strength! Waken the great power of the moon... Pray to the sacred tower of the moon... For peace..."

"I won't give up!" she thinks. "Stronger! Power! Great power of the moon! Awaken! I put in the strength of all my heart and soul! To that thing's weak spot!"

The sword and the four souls of the soldiers rise into the air. Their power shoots into the sky, toward the moon.

Xxx

"Prayer," says Ahiru. "Prayer is making the Infinity Stone... grow!? This power! Can it be...!"

She senses Kurai's spirit. "Kurai...! Kurai is fighting on the surface! She's praying! Together with Kurai...! Make us one! Now open the great power of the moon!"

xxx

Peter looks up into the sky, squinting. Bright light shines down.

"This white light is pouring into my blind eyes... The true brilliance of the moon. The same brilliance as the Infinity Stone!"

"Ohh!" says Cosmos. "This brilliance of the moon! This is it! The enormous power I have been searching for!" The light shines on the cloud of darkness. "I can't reach it! What pressure! My body... is being broken through!"

"Begone!" says Kurai. She holds up the crystal spear. "With the power of this sacred light! Turn to dust!"

Light shines from the crystal to the mark on Cosmos' forehead. Cosmos screams as the light penetrates. The cloud of darkness blasts apart into nothingness.

Kurai's eyes widen and she falls forward. Her power winks out and she faints.

xxx

Ahiru's spirit returns to her body and she returns to the moon. The old beautiful palace stands restored before them. "Kurai Infinity Stone led it... It was resurrected with the great power of the moon." Ahiru says.

Xxx

The wind blows around Peter as he looks into the sky. "I don't feel the strong light of the moon that was just here," he thinks. "Has it returned to the normal, subdued light of the moon? I wonder if it saved this planet."

He feels the ground. "The world... It's only a little injured. If it's like this... It will be all right."

He sees Kurai lying on the ground. "Chaos?" He lifts her in his arms.

"Her body's... cold... Did she use up her strength? All of her strength..."

He leans down and kisses her deeply on the lips.

Her eyes slowly open. She looks into his white eyes.

"I can see..." he says. "Your face... I can see it clearly!"

"Peter?"

"Kaguya!"

"Peter...! We're together... Finally! Peter...! I'm so glad...! Peter..."

"Kurai... I've always wanted to hold you like this, Kurai."

"We were born here to bind together."

"Kaguya."

"Peter."

She looks at him.

"Peter, I love you... We won't be apart anymore."

She hears the voices of her friends.

"Kurai..."

"Kurai..."

"We're glad..."

"Everyone...!" says Kurai. She turns around. "Everyone? My allies?" She looks over the empty field. "Where are you?"

Peter takes her hand. "It's all right. I'll search."

"Peter?" He presses his hand to the ground.

"I can see," she thinks. "Holding his hand, images of this planet... Peter, this is your power, isn't it. This is your power from this planet."

The four warriors lie dead on the ground.

Kurai gasps. "Everyone!? No... It can't be...!"

"Kurai? Kurai, can you hear me?"

"Ahiru!? she says. "Ahiru, is that you!? Where are you!?"

"The moon. Kurai, come to the moon."

"Ahiru! What about them all!? Oh no, did Cosmos!? I have to save them all! Ahiru, I don't have any power anymore..."

She holds the shattered Infinity Stone in her hands.

"You can make it to the moon now, Kurai. Pray to the Infinity Stone that's become one with the crystal sword."

She picks up the sword.

Peter holds her.

"To the moon!"

Kurai gasps.

"The Moon Castle...!"

"That's right, Kurai," says Ahiru. "The Moon has been resurrected. The master of the Castle is you. Kurai, you will be the new Queen Kaguya. The new queen!"

"Ahiru..." says Kurai. "But I have to go home, where my mom and dad are waiting. I may be Kaguya, but... I am Kurai. The Earth where Peter is, is now the place where I am."

"Kurai," says Ahiru.

The small image of the queen appears on the ground before the tower.

"Queen!?"

"Please be happy, Kaguya," she says. "This time, with the one you love."

The image vanishes.

On the floor in front of the tower, the Infinity Stone appears, whole again. Kurai bends down and picks it up.

It glows and shines.

Kurai stares at Earth through space. She raises the crystal sword with the Infinity Stone.

"Heal..."

She heals everyone on earth. The four warriors rise up, alive once more. All the humans of earth get up as if they had just had a strange dream. Kurai sees her beloved friends. She runs into their arms.

"I thought I might never see you again!" Tears fall from their eyes as they embrace.

The sun is coming up and they all return to their homes. Victorious.

xxx

The next morning, the girls greet each other as they pass.

Kurai enters the Park with a smile.

She sneaks up behind the bench.

She leans down and kisses Peter on the cheek.

"You're late," he says, smiling. "I bet you were in trouble again."

"No, I was not!" says Kurai. "Look! Your pocket watch." She holds it out. "I had it all fixed up."

She reaches up and shows him.

"See? It's moving, isn't it!"

They touch lips, close their eyes, and kiss deeply.


End file.
